marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hawaii
Hawaii is the northernmost island group in , and the most recent state to join the United States of America, being the only state located in Oceania and the only one made up entirely of islands. History Attack on Pearl Harbor On December 7, 1941, Japanese aircraft bombed Pearl Harbor taking the United States Navy completely by surprise and claiming the lives of more than 2,300 troops. Radio news broadcasts covering the event often signaled the proximity between Pearl Harbor and Honolulu. The attack on Pearl Harbor served to unify American public opinion in favor of entering World War II. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were attending art lessons when a classmate informed everyone of the attack on Pearl Harbor, and that it would probably mean that the United States would enter World War II, making Barnes and Rogers discuss the need to enlist to the United States Armed Forces.Captain America: First Vengeance Barnes enlisted in the Army shortly after the attack on Pearl Harbor, spending a winter training at Camp McCoy in Wisconsin.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Hijacking of the Kaena Point Air Force Base Mission Orders ]] S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Antoine Triplett and Skye prepared for a combat operation upon arriving to Oahu in the Bus, but Director Phil Coulson, wondering if they were planning storm the beachhead, gave them instructions for the mission. Coulson ordered Skye to deliver a watch to the owner of a repair shop, and make a very romantic inscription on it for a man named Darren. Skye noticed the item did not sound like a watch, so Coulson ordered her to drop it if it started to leak any fluids. Coulson then ordered Triplett to take a button to a specific dry cleaner and give him to the owner, picking up a blue necktie in return. Coulson also warned him not to place the button in his pocket if he ever wanted to have children. Coulson warned both agents to return to the Bus as soon as possible, as they had a time frame of 40 minutes before the Bus had to take off. Leo Fitz asked Coulson what would be his orders, and Coulson offered him a chance to return to field work as Fitz desired. Coulson instructed Fitz to practice the installation of a transceiver, as he would need to install it under pressure in six minutes. Given that one of Fitz's hands did not respond well, Coulson wanted him to develop muscle memory, practicing over and over again until it became an automatic action.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Departure Skye and Antoine Triplett successfully accomplished their missions, even though they did not fully understand them, while Leo Fitz kept trying to install the transceiver that Phil Coulson asked him to practice with, getting frustrated for the time it took to install it. Skye and Triplett returned to the Bus, and seeing how frustrated Fitz was, Skye advised him to take a break. Fitz explained that Coulson had ordered him to patch a transceiver into a system that was not meant to handle a transceiver, so he come to think that Coulson was simply testing him and keeping him busy. Triplett disagreed, saying that Coulson was not the kind of man that would do that, and he was surely not explaining the details for a reason. Triplett compared Fitz's task to his mission of delivering a button to a fat Hawaiian man, and reminded how Coulson had always been there to anchor them, stating that Coulson always had a plan. Coulson descended from his office in the Bus and Triplett handed him the blue necktie he was asked to retrieve. Coulson asked if there was any complication during the missions, and as there was no complication, he ordered to take off the Bus and head for Australia in order to hack a satellite network. Skye asked the story of that necktie, and Coulson explained that it was simply a gift from Audrey Nathan, but he spilled poi over it and had to leave it at a dry cleaner, not having the chance to retrieve it until that mission. Coulson also encouraged Fitz with his task, saying he was able to do it. Electromagnetic Pulse ]] General Cole went on to perform one of his quarterly inspections to the Kaena Point Air Force Base. Commander Darren, having been recently assigned as the new relay commander for the base, scheduled a meeting with General Cole. S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson managed to infiltrate two seemingly harmless items replacing one of General Cole's jacket buttons and Commander Darren's watch. The two items, being undetectable to security, would cause an Electromagnetic Pulse in the base, activating the secondary back up station in Australia to maintain the satellite feed. As Coulson planned, General Cole and Commander Darren shook hands as they met for the first time, activating the Electromagnetic Pulse, causing a blackout at the entire base for six minutes, and forcing the activation of the Laura Creek Station. Much Needed Vacation Appearances References External Links * Category:Locations Category:States Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Inhumans (TV series) Locations